List of Mirmo! episodes
MIRMO ALL.jpeg Characters 08Murumo.jpg Characters 01 Mirumo.jpg 4034496940 f2c3b1cd9f.jpg 4033754591 a4b3308eff.jpg 'Mirmo 'list of episodes ''' Mirumo de Pon! Season 1 (eps 1-52) 1.Fairy Mirmo has arrived! 2.Love from Rima!? 3.Meet Ninja Yatch! 4.Katie's Magical Diet 5.Mini Katie's Large Adventure 6.Was love taken away? 7.Let's Repair Love 8.Mirmo vs Murumo 9.Super Rich, Kyle Matsutake 10.Love's Four-cornered Battle 11.Father comes, and returns immediately! 12.Rima, Mogu and... 13.A Very Tiring Day 14.Mirmo's Failure!? 15.This is bad! The Warumo Gang 16.Katie, off to Mirumo's hometown... 17.Gift from the Gaia Tribe 18.It's Summer! The Sea! I am Kyle! 19.Fireworks and Magic and Grandpa 20.Mirmo, can you fit in!? 21.Caught in the Haunted Mansion!? 22.Yatch's First Love 23.Rima's Fairy Fortune-Telling 24.Cavity Murumo Cavity 25.This is even serious! The Warumo Gang 26.Rescue Mirmo's Hometown! 27.Let's go to the Fairy School 28.Do your best for the Double Athletic Meet 29.Rima's Important Day 30.What, Mirmo is part of the Warumo Gang!? 31.It's Kinta! 32.Murumo's Rival, Papii 33.Goodbye, Azumi 34.Mumotaro's Demon Extermination 35.Movie Star? Dylan 36.Mirmo has been captured! 37.Mirmo vs Mekamo 38.Leave it to Us! 39.How Would I Know What It Is? 40.Chocolate Event of the Snow Mountains 41.The Fairy Game Board Competition 42.The Mandrin Orange and Kotashi 43.It's Kinta, again! 44.All the best! Fairies 45.Love through Otome's Chocolate? 46.News, 3 Daughters 47.Is that so? 48.The Fairy Scribble Notebook 49.Kyle's Emotional Fight! 50.Defeat Mirmo of the Past! 51.The Fairy World which has Stopped in Time 52.Move! Mirmo's Hometown '''Wagamama Fairy Mirumo de Pon! Mirumo de Pon! 'Goruden (Season 2)' Season 2 (eps 53-101, Golden) 53.Maracas has been Destroyed!? 54.Mysterious Transfer Student, Saori 55.Azumi's Brother? 56.Cake Talk 57.A Flower by the name of Rima 58.Mirmo and Murumo's Ship 59.The Warumo Gang has finally disbanded!? 60.Murumo's Things 61.Dangerous Performance Meeting 62.Kinta and Ponta 63.Lady, I am Kabi! 64.In any case, it's Powerful Magic (Part 1) 65.In any case, it's Powerful Magic (Part 2) 66.Either one or Both? 67.The Sissy Muglox 68.Super Sister, Momo 69.Important Friends 70.Confined with the Animals 71.Sorry 72.Please meet Yamane 73.Shall we Retreat? 74.The Bouchama Quest, Mystery of the Perapera Sword 75.Protect the Secret Base! 76.Let's go to the TV Station! 77.The Revival of Darkman 78.Golden Mirmo!? 79.Hello, I am Mirmo! 80.Trade in Fairy Card Stickers 81.The Way to Become Friends with Fairies 82.Fairy Concert 83.Charge! The Race of Wilderness 84.Wild Shakebi 85.The Honest Fairy, Mirmo? 86.Tragedy of Kokanemochi Clan 87.Attttack, Rrrrecive 88.Fairy Stick Clock~Chapter 1~ 89.Fairy Stick Clock~Final Chapter~ 90.Story of Princess Katierella 91.Raise up! Warumo Kids 92.Rima and Akumi's 30 Minutes Cooking 93.Fairy In Love 94.Super Dangerous! Kimomo Shop 95.Fairy M's Lightning Proposal!? 96.Must See! Fairies go on an Onsen Trip 97.Heart Pounding Date with Saori 98.Friendship that was crushed 99.Stinky Music Fair 100.My Name is Dark 101.Melody that Saves the World 102.Goodbye Mirmo...Ahh! =Wagamama Fairy Mirumo de Pon! Mirumo de Pon! Wandaho (Season 3)= ' Season 3 (eps 103-150, Wonderful) ' 103.Tako's adventure begins! 104.It's really Carl 105.I Like P Man 106.Our Treasure 107.The Rock Cannot be Broken 108.Fairy Ninja! Garagara Battle 109.It's really Evil! The Warumo Gang 110.That kind of Love, this kind of Love 111.Tako's Crystal Battle 112.The Fairy Pick! 113.Run, jump and then, swim 114.The Goal of Tears 115.How is the Squid? 116.Estumi's 14-year old love 117.Quiz: Search for the Warumo Kids! 118.Baramo has arrived!? 119.Akumi and Saori 120.Legend of Rorerai 121.Do not say Clumsiness!! 122.Watermelon and Pool 123.Cake Crumbles 124.Goodbye, Dylan 125.Strongest Duel! Aishi vs Koishi 126.Okay! Yoimo Gang 127.Rabbits are Scary 128.Tako's Hometown 129.The Famous Katie? 130.It's alright for Incho to become the Committee Head? 131.Want to become a Woman 132.It's Afro, it's Satoru, it's P Man! 133.Why, the Warumo Gang is really Strong!? 134.Warrior of the Kurumi Tribe, Kinta!? 135.Thief Papan 136.Birth of Prince Mirmo 137.It's really the Birth of Prince Mirmo!? 138.Journey to the West 139.Tako's Secret 140.Meet TV Ninja! 141.Murumo and the Flying Baby 142.I am, Bleach! 143.F. D. C VS K. T. C 144.The Warumo Gang has Fallen in Love 145.Search For The Last Crystal 146.Shock! The Seven Trials 147.Tako's Past 148.Crystal Land's Danger 149.Hole of Azase! 150.Kumocho Forever =Wagamama Fairy Mirumo de Pon! Mirumo de Pon! Charmingu (Season 4)= ' Season 4 (eps 151-172, Charming/Finale) ' 151.Separating, Meeting, A New School Term 152.Quarreling Shop of Love 153.Teach me the Forces of Love 154.The dead fairy spirit, Panta 155.The Black Idea in the Stomach 156.Love of Lavender 157.Love of Lavender (Muglox Edition) 158.Yuuki and Haruka 159.Tako and Panta's partner 160.Counterattack of the Matsutake 161.Large Confound Conflict! Chick Wars 162.It is the Spirits! The Warumo Gang! 163.Method of drawing a comedy manga! 164.It's summer celebration! The large decisive battle! 165.Koichi VS Yuuki! Battle of love! 166.The storm of love raging... 167.The switching love! 168.Work harder, Kaede Minami! 169.Rescue Panta! 170.Decision of each one! 171.Kaede's wish, Mirumo's leave! 172.Let's all say Mirumo de Pon!!! (last episode)